


Of Unrequited Crushes and Requited Love

by bn38416



Series: Team Human [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Stallison-friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Teen Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Unrequited Crushes and Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Allison leaned her head back against her locker, closed her eyes, and took a cleansing breath. Thank God for yoga and everything it taught her. Essentially coming back from the dead could really stress a girl out. And she had thought having a psychotic murderer for an aunt was bad. 

After that night in the grocery store with Stiles, Allison and her dad told the whole pack, extended members and all, what really happened to her. Everyone had been in shock of course but they had all been thrilled that she had survived. Lydia had sobbed and squeezed her so tight Allison could hardly breathe and then proceeded to not speak to her for two weeks after because she was so pissed off at her for keeping it a secret (and she was still not talking to Allison’s dad and it had been months but he didn’t seem to be taking it that badly). Scott had beamed and hugged her and Isaac and Stiles joined in on the group hug enthusiastically too. 

Kira was a bit standoffish at first, probably thinking if Allison was still alive then Scott would somehow stop liking Kira or something like that. Fortunately, Allison almost dying gave her more perspective than ever about Scott and their relationship. He would always be her first love, but they had both grown as people since then and both had moved on and amazingly were still really great friends. She and Kira had bonded pretty quickly and often trained together. Allison thought Kira and Scott were the most disgustingly cute couple she had ever seen. It was like they were made for each other and she was so happy for them.

“What’s up?” Allison opened her eyes from her introspection to see Stiles grinning at her, propped up against the lockers next to her. 

“Just meditating on how glad I am that it’s the last day of school and I won’t have to be stared at in the hallways constantly because people think I’m a zombie or something. Oh my god, do you think zombies are real? I don’t think I’ve read anything about them in the bestiary but I haven’t gotten it all translated yet, so it’s possible it says something at the very end in the Zs, right? But we would know, if they were real, because Beacon Hills would have been overrun with them already by now, so they’re probably not real,” Allison nodded as she reassured herself with her own logic and Stiles nodded too. He had probably already researched zombies ages ago.

“I think I’ve rubbed off on you a little bit, Allison, and I like it. So anyway, zombies aside,” Stiles nudged her arm as they started walking down the hall towards the exit nearest the parking lot, “you know that I’ve been busy tutoring Malia so she wouldn’t fail this semester and you and I haven’t been able to train together as much as we’d planned? Maybe we should put a schedule together for the summer? Coach will still hold lacrosse practice a couple of days a week, but other than that I’m all yours, Oh Mighty Huntress.” 

Allison snorted at the silly nickname and punched Stiles in the arm lightly. “Malia, huh? And how are you dealing with her epic crush on you, Stiles?”

He sighed heavily, “I’ve tried just to ignore it and then I’ve tried to explain what happened between us at Eichen House wasn’t real, but she still insists that I should give us a try. She is cool and pretty but after everything that happened last semester, there’s no way I could look at her in a romantic light, you know. I still am in love with Lydia, no matter how futile that may be but until that fades I’m just going to stay single. Malia just doesn’t understand that it’s never going to happen yet, so I’ll have to keep telling her until she gets it. I don’t want to stop being her friend and helping her with school but maybe with the summer and not seeing her everyday her feelings will go away and she’ll be happy just being friends.”

Stiles looked a little worried but Allison knew it was because he knew first-hand how horrible unrequited love could feel. Personally she thought Malia was just suffering from puppy love because of the Eichen House incident and being a coyote from the time she was nine years old until just recently probably just lowered her inhibitions and she just needed to acclimate to normal teenage societal behavior gradually. Between Malia and Stiles and Allison, not to mention the other students, supernatural or otherwise, Ms. Morell was certainly keeping busy this semester in her counseling office. The school would probably have to hire another counselor nest year to keep up with all the issues.

“What a about you and Isaac? How are you dealing with the breakup?”

“I miss him but it’s not like we won’t still be friends I think, we just need a little time apart. I didn’t mean to hurt him, but we weren’t at the same level in our relationship. I’m going to be happy to be single too. We’ll be single together!” Allison grinned at Stiles and looped her arm through his as they approached his jeep. 

“I’m honored to be your friend during this special and, I’m certain, brief time of your life. And I’m sure Lydia will be dragging you on double dates with her very soon enough.”

Allison emphatically shook her head, “No way, the last double date she tried to drag me on, a deer ran into her windshield! Plus I’m serious, I’m not going to get another boyfriend until at least college. And besides I’ll be quite busy, getting my best friend Stiles properly trained to he can withstand any supernatural attacks and also help him tutor Malia so he doesn’t have to shoulder the burden all by himself, like the selfless person I am.” 

“How generous of you! No, seriously, that’s awesome! Derek has also volunteered to tutor her during the summer and get her prepared for senior year. He was very pleased actually to learn he had more family so he’s been really cool about helping her with controlling her shift. Cora’s actually thinking about visiting this summer to meet her too so maybe Ol’ Sour Wolf will be a bit more cheerful than normal.” 

“You and Derek have been getting along then? That’s good, I guess,” Allison trailed off. She had made peace with Derek following her dad’s example, especially after Scott and her dad explained everything that happened that night with her mom and Derek and Gerard and the code, although she still felt a little uncomfortable sometimes in his presence, probably because Derek was pretty anti-social and if Stiles and Scott weren’t there for social lubricant it all turned awkward pretty quickly. She hadn’t realized that Stiles and Derek had stopped bickering so much though until just now. 

“He’s actually really smart and not a total dick all the time, you know,” Stiles declared, “but don’t tell him I told you that obviously.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, don’t worry.”

“Do you need a ride home or is Lydia driving you? Scott’s busy with Kira tonight and my dad’s working so if you want we could start training tonight or just pizza and watching a movie or something to celebrate the last day of school?”

“Lydia and I are going shopping but I could come over after, if that’s okay? Let’s start training tomorrow though, I am going to want pizza after the mall, I’ll text you, okay?” she waved to Stiles over her shoulder on her way to where Lydia was waiting for her at her car.

Lydia was looking at her contemplatively, “You and Stiles have gotten really close lately,” she observed in a tone that sounded almost jealous if Allison didn’t know better.

“We were close before but surviving an evil Japanese fox spirit makes people grow closer. He’s one of my best friends. Why, do you have a problem with me and Stiles being friends?” Allison had the car door opened but didn’t climb in in order to look Lydia straight in the eyes, eager to hear her answer. Lydia averted her eyes and huffed, “No, I just wanted to warn you that he might end up becoming obsessed with you for eight years if you encourage him at all. And then drop you like a hat. He’s notorious for that, you know.”

Allison rolled her eyes and climbed in the car. Lydia got behind the wheel and started the car.

“One of these days, Lydia, you will pull your head out of the sand and finally put that boy out of his misery. He still loves you and it’s not a crush anymore, not now. But he might not wait forever so I’d hurry up if I were you, especially with Malia sniffing around him all the time.”

“Like Malia would be any sort of competition if I happened to change my mind about wanting to date Stiles!”

“Even so.”

“Let’s change the subject. Where are we going? Oh, yeah, the mall. I’m in need of a little retail therapy, aren’t you?”

“As it happens, I am. I’ve really been wanting this new crossbow my dad was telling me about and he said he’d buy it for me as long as kept my grades up so I’m going to check it out,” Allison said excitedly.

“I despair of you sometimes, Allison, I really do. If I didn’t know you had an impeccable fashion sense, as well as deadly weaponry, I’m not sure we could be friends.”

“I could take offense to that, especially since I’ve been training you with said deadly weaponry and you should act more grateful!” Allison exclaimed.

Lydia bit her lip and apologized, “I’m sorry, I am grateful, I’m just being a bitch because I think I might, and I mean might, have feelings for Stiles, and I have no idea how to deal with it actually because he’s…different. Different than all the other guys I’ve been with, even Jackson, and I’ve never felt like this before. Remember I told you I kissed him when he was having a panic attack? He’s never mentioned it or made a move since and what if I’ve lost my chance? What if he thought my kissing was vile or something and realized I was not worth all of his years of devotion?” 

Allison tried not to act smug because she did sympathize with Lydia’s feelings, but she was very excited that she was finally opening her eyes to them. Stiles would finally get the girl of his dreams (when Lydia gathered the courage to admit it to him) and everyone would be much happier. Now all she had to do was calm her best friend down.

“Lydia, I just told you Stiles still loves you so you don’t have to worry about him thinking you’re a bad kisser. You just need to woman up and tell him what you’re feeling. I was going over to his house to hang out after shopping but maybe you should go instead and have a very serious discussion about your mutual feelings with him.” 

“Are you crazy, Allison?!” Lydia sputtered.

“No, I am not crazy, Lydia! You need to be honest with each other, it’s the only way you’ll be happy together.”

“I can’t, not yet. I need to think about this a bit longer. Soon, I promise.”

By then the girls had arrived at the mall and they headed in to spend as much of their dads’ money as possible in three hours’ time. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that evening, a knock at the door interrupted Allison and Stiles’ Star Wars marathon (original trilogy) bringing the arrival of a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes and a height of five foot three inches…

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is awkward on this one, I'll edit it if I can think of a better way.
> 
> This is a series of one-shots of Stiles and Allison relationship over a number of years and even though Stiles and Lydia do get together, the endgame is Stallison. Thank you for reading! I hope you like it.


End file.
